Kate Keyes
History Kate Keyes is ''not ''related to Aaron by family. She is a separate form of him from another dimension. Her home, known as "Dimension 0.1," is known as a sister dimension. (see page: "Dimension map.") Kate had led her own team of Shadow Shrikes until they were transported to Dimension 4 where she settled down for a while and was put in foster care. her foster father, Charles Qualler, was a deranged psychopath that murdered for fun. It was only a matter of time before all of Kate's friends were caught and killed. Her father decided to try and abandon her by enrolling her in a foreign exchange student program. She attended the same school as Aaron, after all of his former girlfriends (long story, see page: "Aaron Keyes") had abandoned him. After a very short period of time, Aaron found out she had only half of her original soul. Without either forming a mutual symbiotic connection with another soul or gaining her own half, she would die. Aaron linked their souls with REVA to save Kate's life. Later, they found out that sharing the same soul gave them the ability to use the same septima (see page: "Septima.")and have telepathic communication. Later, after they were both kidnapped and almost murdered, Aaron and Kate began dating. Stats Height: 5' 6" Weight: 100 Lbs Hair color: naturally: dark brown. Dyed: fire red. Eye color: red build: slender, but durable cup size: (I'm sorry, this is for all female characters. just giving details) flat chest, no bra. Likes: Aaron, strawberry ice cream, metal music, and her other friends. Dislikes: Her foster fathers, being lonely, and Rex's jokes. Arsenal Kate's loadout is pretty straightforward. Here they are: * Primary: Grendel - a secondhand gift from Aaron. It is a heavily modified Honey Badger manufactured by AAC (Advanced Armaments Corporation) and has been given a flared magwell, a angled grip, a green laser, an HVOG sight, and a better recoil spring for minimal recoil. * Secondary: SkullSmashers - basically Aaron's SoulStealers. Magnum Research Desert Eagles chambered in .50 AE and modified with a red dot sight, a under-barrel laser/light, and improved accuracy. * Melee: Ikiryo / Yurei - Occasionally, Kate will use one or both of Aaron's swords, which are experimental prototype weapons designed to cut through anything. They incorporate an alloy that emits a high-frequency wave that destabilizes the atomic bonds between atoms without blowing the user to kingdom come. Fun Facts * Aaron and Kate have a joke that started when they were kidnapped by a murderer after they met. In context, the assailant had stripped them of their shirts and pants, except for Aaron. Aaron woke up after being knocked out by a hammer to see Kate in her panties. Aaron tried to break out at one point, and Kate asked if he was trying to escape. His reply was slightly perverted, but he said this, "You bet your sexy little ass." Kate got flustered and flirted with him by asking, "If my ass is that good, what about my chest?" Aaron said it "wasn't as good as her face." * Kate shares Aaron's septima, but instead of having her eyes turn red like Aaron's, her eyes turn black. The colors are the same as the septimal energy that they use during combat.